


Make My Dreams Come True

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck surprises Blaine after finals when he arrives a day earlier than planned for their cross-country trip from Lima to LA before the holidays. They stop at many places on their bucket lists, but Puck has a surprise up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: Read the last book of the Rainbow Boys series, Rainbow Road, and I had a lot of feels. This idea formed as I was trying to work through them, and of course everything in my brain gets turned into Plaine.
> 
> This is my christmas gift of all my fellow Plainers on Tumblr for being the best people that I had ever had the chance of meeting. I love you all!

Four-thirty in the afternoon on the fourteenth of December saw one leather jacket-clad young man leaning against a silver Nissan Rogue in the deserted McKinley High parking lot. His aviators were pushed up on the top of his freshly shaven head. His left hand was curled around a coffee cup. In his other hand a phone glinted in the sun as the man took one last look at the clock displayed before it was shoved into his leather jacket.

 _Any second now_.

The doors to the school slammed open behind the man a mere seven seconds later. A large grin spread across his face as he turned his attention to the person fleeing out of the doors.

The person, too, had a huge grin on his face as an iPhone was whipped out of his pocket. The other hand came up to rest against his forehead, his face moving up from where it was focused on his phone seconds before. The boy stopped in his tracks, all traces of celebration falling away for shock to take residence on his face.

Their eyes connected. Neither one of them moving or even breathing as their eyes seemed to just drink each other in. The man's gaze showed excitement while the other's shone with disbelief. The man raised his arms, moving them wide apart as his grin intensified.

"Blaine," he breathed.

That one word seemed to break the trance that the other had been in. He blinked once with a tiny shake of the head, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that this was in fact real and not just a dream.

"Blaine, it's really me," the other man tried again in that same gentle tone he had used before.

That did it. One second Blaine was still in shock, then the next he was grinning and sprinting as fast as he could to get to the other man's arms. Once Blaine's body slammed into him, boot-clad feet moving to brace himself for the impact, his arms wrapped around the boy and he heard a choked "Noah" before Blaine pulled back and kissed him.

Lips slid together with ease, pressure building as the passion between them broke through to the surface. Bodies pressed tightly together, hands clutching at clothing to pull the other even closer because it seemed that they could never be _close enough_.

Puck almost forgot about the cup of coffee in his hand until he felt a small splash of warmth slide down his hand. He pulled back from Blaine with a gasp, quickly moving the beverage out and away before it could accidentally pour down Blaine's back. That was something that should _not_ happen.

Blaine immediately surged forward for another kiss, but Puck shook his head. Blaine pouted, but once Puck brought the coffee into Blaine's line of sight, Blaine's huge "happy puppy" smile was back as he pressed a quick peck to Puck's lips. "Oh my god, you are the freakin' _best_ boyfriend in the _entire universe_. You don't know how much I needed this!" Blaine squealed in delight, grabbing the cup and taking a much appreciated sip.

Puck let his eyes take in the way Blaine's throat worked to swallow the drink. He was pulled from his trance when Blaine spoke again.

"Mm, so good. And much needed after all those finals," he chattered away as he took some more sips of the drink and then he stopped, turning his full attention back to Puck as he rubbed a hand across his forehead. "But you—you're not—" He swallowed, trying to get his words to come out coherently. "What are you _doing_ here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm fucking _ecstatic_ as all hell, but you weren't supposed to be here until _tomorrow_!"

Puck just grinned at the boy in front of him. "Oh, I know. But that's what I told _you_." He playfully hit Blaine's left shoulder with a bump of his fist. "I got Sam to keep an eye on you today because I knew you were taking all your finals to graduate early. I wanted to surprise you so I took an earlier flight." He shrugged. "Then I had my mom drop me off here—after I got you some coffee, 'course."

Blaine narrowed his eyes a little at him over the edge of his coffee cup, but there was no heat in his gaze. Puck knew that Blaine hated to be left out of the loop, but this was the only way for the surprise to work. And, boy, did it work.

Blaine sighed a little before the grin reappeared on his face. "Ugh, I can't be mad at you for lying to me and having someone spy on me. You're here, and that's all that matters now. Because _you're here_ , I'm pretty much _officially graduated_ from school, and we are _free_ to go to LA and spend the holidays together. I think that this is the _best day_ of my entire life!" Then Blaine made a squeal and was kind of jumping around in place. Puck just leaned against Blaine's car as he watched his boy let the excitement take over.

"Okay, I think that's enough coffee for you." He reached out and grabbed the coffee cup from Blaine mid-bounce, Blaine giving a small pout before going back to bouncing. Puck took a sip, tired from his flight, and winced as the bitter taste slid down his throat. " _Blech_ —I'm gonna have to regulate your caffeine intake while we're on the road, ain't I?" Puck said with a sigh, but his fond look over at Blaine ruined the exasperated effect.

Blaine stopped bouncing in favor of leaning forward and nuzzling his nose against Puck's, his eyes crinkling in joy. It was one of Puck's favorite expressions on Blaine, right under his fucked-into-oblivion-of-total-bliss face. "Yep, lucky you," he teased, turning away to pull open the driver's side of his car.

Puck grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a deep kiss, leaving Blaine with a stunned expression as Puck made his way to the passenger side. He pulled open the door and leaned against it, smirking over at Blaine as he lowered his aviators. "Well, I think it's time we get out of here so that _someone_ can finish packing."

Blaine scowled at him, annoyed that he had stepped away before Blaine had wanted him to, but slid into his seat to turn on the car. He adjusted the heat since it was only about thirty degrees outside and without Puck's warmth he was freezing.

He didn't look at Puck until he had safely reversed from his parking spot and he was on his way towards his house. He could hear Puck chuckling in the seat next to him, but he relaxed once Puck rested his hand on his knee. Blaine immediately tapped the back of Puck's hand and Puck flipped his palm over so Blaine could lace his fingers through his.

"I'm so happy you're here, you know." Blaine pulled their entwined hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of Puck's hand. "I was just going to text you, and then I looked up and— _BAM_ —there you were and I thought I was hallucinating," Blaine said honestly, gazing over at Puck as he pulled to a stop at the red light.

Puck smiled tenderly back as he rested his head on the headrest of his seat. "Your shock was priceless, babe. My mission was accomplished," Puck said with a chuckle. Blaine made a disapproval noise in the back of his throat in response. Puck squeezed his hand. "I knew how stressed you were over the past quarter, doing double duty tryin' to get everything wrapped up to graduate. I had to see you once you got out." He rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand as Blaine eased his foot on the gas to go straight again. "I would've regretted it if I didn't. I am so proud of you. And I'm so fucking happy that you're finally going to be in LA with me!"

"Me, too." Blaine relaxed back into his seat. "I'm so sick of all the small minds in this small town. I'm ready to get out of here and start living my life the way I want to!"

"You're gonna love it. I know I do. It's one of the best decisions I've ever made."

The two shared a smile, and then Blaine had to pull his hand from Puck's in order to turn left onto a still icy and snowy road. But once the turn was made safely, Blaine's hand returned back to Puck's waiting palm.

The two caught up on small talk for the rest of the twenty minute drive to Blaine's house. Blaine told Puck about how Finn was sort of fumbling his way through leading the Glee club, but that he still was doing a better job than anyone expected. He sort of touched on how Kurt was doing, knowing that talk of him sort of made Puck uncomfortable. Blaine didn't blame him. It had been a long road for Kurt and Blaine to finally get back to being friends.

Puck filled him in on the goings on in LA of him and Mercedes, how he'd ran in to Cooper and how he was so excited to have the two of them over for the holidays. Blaine gave him the shocking news that Burt had a bought of prostate cancer, and Puck decided that they should pay the old man a visit before they left that Sunday.

He had gotten close to Burt when he was always hanging out with Finn once he moved into the Hummels' place. He was the type of man that Puck wished he had gotten as a father. The man even gave him a few pieces of advice that he'd always hold dear when he let slip that he saw his worthless old man a year ago when Puck had taken his motorcycle in for a tune up. He was also the first person outside of his close friends (ie: Santana and Sam) that he was gay—or bi, rather. Burt had been nothing but gracious about giving him a nice pep talk that it didn't matter what he did or who he loved as long as he was being true to himself. He'd given Puck the boost of courage and confidence to come out to the Glee club at large, and in extension ask Blaine out. It would be great to see him again.

Once the two got to Blaine's house, they raced up the stairs and fooled around a little, making up for lost time. Just a couple of blows jobs, nothing too far. Blaine insisted that Puck stay the night, so they had time for more later. Plus, they had the rest of the trip to be as close as they wanted. No need to rush.

What needed to be done was packing. Blaine led Puck to the huge attic where the Andersons stored their multiple luggage bags. Seriously, it was like Puck walked into the luggage section at Walmart or something. Who the hell needed all that luggage?

The two spent the rest of the day packing anything and everything of Blaine's that he had even an inkling of needing in LA. Puck feared that half his stuff would never fit into his tiny apartment, but Blaine had said that Cooper could store his stuff until he went through it or they got a bigger place. Whichever came first.

Puck got a call at around seven o'clock from his mother. She begged him to come home for at least dinner since she pretty much picked him up from the airport and took him straight to McKinley. She wanted to see her "baby boy," and his sister missed him like crazy. And, curveball, she even invited Jake over, as well as Blaine. So, really, Puck couldn't say no.

So Puck and Blaine had dinner with Puck's family. Blaine was enjoying himself immensely, always loving that he was so warmly accepted by Puck's mother and adored by his sister. It was also nice to see Jake again in a setting outside of school. The two boys had become pretty good friends from being in Glee club. Puck had a feeling Blaine tried so hard just because Jake was his little half-brother, but he couldn't want anything different. It was great watching them laughing and getting along. One less thing Puck had to worry about.

The couple said their farewells after dinner, and Puck promised to come back later tomorrow so he could grab some stuff from his own room to take back with him now that he wasn't flying or driving a motorcycle back.

Once the two got back to Blaine's, they snuggled up together in bed and watched _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , Blaine singing along softly. Puck fell asleep on Blaine's chest, the vibrations of his voice lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day passed in a blur for the two boys.

Lots and lots of goodbyes. Goodbyes to Blaine's parents, Burt and Carole, the rest of the Glee club at an early dinner at Breadstix, and again to Puck's mother and sister.

After packing Puck's crap into Blaine's SUV they returned to Blaine's house to pack his stuff into the car.

Good thing Blaine had an SUV, because the car was packed to the brim with suitcases. Guitars and a keyboard were laid across the back seats.

Next, Puck and Blaine hit up the grocery store to pack the cooler with Cokes and waters and Gatorades. They bought about ten bags of chips, some bags of mini frosted doughnuts, a five pound bag of LifeSavers, and a couple bags of Hersey kisses.

They took a steamy shower and then fell into bed in order to leave early the next day.

* * *

 

On the first day of driving, the boys drove the three hours it took from Lima to Cleveland to visit the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame museum. They got there right when the doors opened at ten in the morning and didn't end up leaving until the doors closed at five-thirty in the afternoon. Blaine literally had to drag Puck out by the arm because Puck was just in heaven while looking at all the rock memorabilia that was offered. Blaine was in awe himself, but they still had a 2,511 mi road trip ahead of them to LA. Forty hours' worth of driving, other cool places to go, and Blaine didn't want to waste any time.

Their next stop was St. Louis, Missouri. Neither boy had seen the Gateway Arch before and their route took them right through St. Louis anyway. Since it took about nine hours to get from Cleveland to St. Louis, the boys checked into a hotel once they arrived at around three in the morning. The boys carried one bag each to their room, and after a steamy shower, the two fell into bed to sleep until nine the next morning.

They decided to spend the day in St. Louis, looking at the shops and rounding out the night by riding up to the top of the Arch where they shared a kiss. They snuggled into each other on the ride back down. After stopping at a cute diner next to their hotel for a quick dinner, the two were back on the road again with Puck behind the wheel.

On the fourth day, they stopped in Tulsa, Oklahoma, so that Blaine could see the house that had been used as the Curtis' house in the _The Outsiders_ movie. Blaine was a major fan of the book and film so it was great to see Blaine's eyes light up in fanboy-mode as he actually laid eyes on where Sodapop Curtis had lived ("He was a fictional character, Blaine, this is not his actual house." "Shut up and let me dream, okay.").

But, really, Noah was actually pretty excited himself. It gave him a rush that he actually stood where a movie was filmed (and one of his favorites to boot, but shh). Noah was a fan of the film as well (something Blaine had legitimately freaked out over once he found out). Dally Winston and Two-Bit Mathews were actually two of his fictional idols back in the seventh grade when he had to read the book. It was one of the only books that Puck had actually completely finished that was school-required. And he fucking aced all the work that came along with it, too, much to his teacher's and his mother's absolute shock.

Ninety pictures later, Blaine's fanboying died down and they decided to drive around Tulsa to try to see if they could scout some other filming locations. They found the playground and park where the fountain had been located, but were disappointed to see it had been taken down. Blaine had actually laid down on the pavement where it had stood in a dramatic fashion. He was talking about how if Johnny hadn't killed that Soc then Pony would have died, and it was one of the most heroic things Blaine had ever heard about in his life.

Puck let him go on for a while, snapping pictures of his boyfriend sprawled on the ground with a fond roll of his eyes. Everything was good until Blaine started to cry. At that point it was time to go back to the car and hit the road.

The two demolished a bag of chips and a bag of mini frosted doughnuts with a shared bottle of slightly flat Coke on their way to the Cherokee Trading Post two hours outside of Tulsa. Miraculously, the boys were still hungry, so after browsing the shop where Blaine bought a _Santa Mouse In Sleigh_ figurine for Cooper, the two sat down and had dinner at the restaurant. They both had the buffalo steak, much to Blaine's hesitance, and it was surprisingly as good as the place claimed it to be.

The two got back on the road after they ate, Blaine taking the first driving shift so Puck could get some sleep in order to drive through the night.

About seven hours in, the two stopped to fill up the tank. Puck insisted on driving because Blaine looked like he was about to pass out standing up. He told Blaine that he could have woken Puck up to drive if he wanted to sleep, but Blaine had shook his head and told him that he didn't want to disturb him. Puck let it slide; he'd watch Blaine the next time it was his turn to drive. But right now he had other things to focus on.

Puck had another surprise up his sleeve. They didn't have any plans to stop except to pee, get gas, and get food if they needed it for the rest of the drive to LA. Or so that's what Puck told Blaine. Instead, Puck was going to take a detour. They were right on schedule and if Puck drove for six hours without stopping, they'd make it just in time.

The clock ticked by slowly as Puck sang softly along to the radio. He stole glances over at an adorably curled up and past out Blaine, smiling widely to himself as he ran his fingers through his ge-free hair soothingly.

These past few days on this exciting cross-country adventure was one that Puck would never forget. This was the most time that the two had spent together, literally living out of each other's pockets, and it was way easier than Puck had ever imagined. They were different, but it was like they were each an extension of each other as well. They had talked for hours when both were awake on the drive, actually turning the music off during those times. And this was really something, because Puck was a man of a few words, but Blaine was a man of many and he somehow made Puck think about things in a different way. It was really nice. And all the places they had stopped had been things that they could both cross off their bucket-lists. It was a great start to their new life together.

Puck was used to being alone and on his own by now, but this was the first time that Blaine would be in a completely new city where he didn't know anyone but Puck and Mercedes and Cooper. Granted, he used to be alone all the time at home, Ohio was a tiny city compared to LA. It was going to be a major culture shock, and Puck couldn't wait to experience it with him.

Before he knew it, Puck was taking the turn off to head towards the place he had added into the route as a surprise. Puck's body hummed in anticipation, and he pressed his foot a little harder on the gas to get there faster.

Only about an hour and a half now.

Finally, Puck pulled up to the ticket booth and got a pass into the Park. He had planned for them to stay for two days. Then he made his way over to the campground area by the South Rim. He pulled into a nice spot that was away from the people, basically hidden behind a cluster of trees. Perfect. He pulled to a stop and shifted the car into park. He chanced a glance at Blaine and the boy hadn't even stirred. Blaine really slept hard when he wanted to.

All the better for Puck.

He climbed out of the car (leaving the door open as not to wake Blaine) and opened the back hatch as quietly as possible. While Blaine was in the bathroom at the last rest stop, Puck had quickly arranged the luggage to put what he would need in the front without having to dig it out. So, as quietly as one can, Puck hauled out the tent box that he had taken from Blaine's attic (his parents would never notice) and proceeded to set it up.

This tent was actually pretty easy to put up, surprisingly, and it was pretty comfortable looking. The Andersons knew how to camp in style. Puck stepped back to survey his work, proud that he had managed in the dark and how quiet he had been.

Half an hour left. Now it was time to wake the Sleeping Beauty.

Puck opened up the passenger side and leaned in to run a hand through Blaine's curls softly, letting his fingers ghost over Blaine's neck to rest on his shoulder. Puck gave his shoulder a firm shake to get Blaine's attention. "Wake up, sleepy head. Time to get up and walk around," he crooned into his boyfriend's ear as Blaine moaned weakly, trying to burrow himself further into the seat.

"C'mon, sweetheart, I got a surprise for youuuu," he continued and was rewarded with Blaine blinking doe-like hazel eyes up at him. A soft smile spread across Puck's face as he ran his hand back through Blaine's hair. He was so adorable. "You've been asleep for six hours."

"Mmm," Blaine yawned, looking around, trying to make out where they were, probably. "Noh? Where are we? What time is it?" He slid out of the car, stretching as Puck straightened up to his full height. Puck wrapped his arms around the boy.

"It is 7:20AM. And I won't tell you where we are unless you follow me," Puck said ominously as he pulled back from Blaine, holding out his head for Blaine to take.

Blaine rubbed his eyes, and then looked at him skeptically. "You're up to something…" But, regardless, Blaine trusted Puck. He took his hand and let Puck lead him forward. His jaw dropped once he saw the tent. "Noh, what is all this?" he asked in confusion and awe, looking up at Puck.

"We will be camping, but you still have to follow me to figure out where we are." Puck dropped a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Now hurry up, we ain't got much time."

Blaine's mind whirled as Puck pulled him through the darkness. Blaine _did_ trust Noah, but this was starting to feel really weird. For all Blaine knew Puck was leading him deep into the woods in the middle of nowhere… He wouldn't put it past him. But then the trees disappeared and opened up to a giant hole in the earth. That was the—

"Noah," Blaine's whispered, but his voice sounded really loud in the tranquil quiet around them. "This is the—"

But just then the sky opened a little to let a sliver of orange light shine through. And, right before Blaine's very eyes, it brightened to oranges and reds and pinks and some yellows to become the most beautiful sunrise Blaine had ever seen. And as the colors kept rising, light illuminated the ground below to reveal—

"The Grand Canyon. You _brought me_ to the _Grand Canyon_ and you _didn't even tell me_ ," Blaine whined, smacking Noah in the arm. But he was grinning, so in awe of the beauty before him. "You are too good to be true. Oh my god!" he whispered to himself.

Puck just chuckled and led Blaine over to a bench, sweeping his arm in a showy motion. Blaine grinned when Puck put out his hand and bowed. Blaine took his hand and pulled himself up to stand on the bench.

Blaine pulled Puck back towards him, and leaned over Puck, draping his arms around him. The presence of Blaine's arms warmed Puck in the chill air around them. Puck smiled, looking up to see Blaine's face light up in the golden light. His eyes glinted, looking gold behind unshed tears.

Puck pulled his arms around him tighter, and that's when Blaine looked down at him with the best expression that Puck had ever seen in his life, a mixture of awe and surprise and, most of all, love. Puck spun around towards him, wrapping his arms around the boy.

One look into those sparkling hazel eyes gave him everything he needed to know.

Of course, the thought had been on his mind for the past few months. Puck had sort of planned on going all out with a big dinner and a song, but he hadn't really thought about anything too serious beyond that. But distance had been a blocking factor. Whenever Puck had come home, he and Blaine were just lucky enough to get even one spare minute of time together, never mind ever getting the chance to go out to dinner.

This was the sort of thing that couldn't be done on the phone, through text or email, or on Skype. This needed to be done in person.

But being here, now, on the way to LA where the two could finally be together again, in the Grand Canyon watching the most breath-taking view, Puck couldn't bring himself not to look into Blaine's eyes instead, letting the question fall from his lips as natural as breathing. 

"Marry me?" Puck whispered. Blaine looked at him in shock, and Puck couldn't blame him. He was shocked himself.

"Wha— _what_?" Blaine sputtered as tears formed in his eyes. He gazed at Puck, begging him silently with his eyes if he was serious. If this was real and not a joke. If Puck seriously wanted _him_ for forever. His arms reflexively tightened their hold on Puck, trying to stay upright as he waited for Puck's answer.

Puck chuckled, feeling the wave of nervousness that had crashed over his body once the question left his lips. "Yeah, babe," he began with a waggle of his eyebrows. "We'll run away together and start a pride all our own," Puck quoted _The Lion King 2_ (the first movie that they had ever watched together as Blaine was tutoring Puck in Math last year), making Blaine blush as he cracked a watery smile. Puck rubbed circles into Blaine's lower back. "We're already running away together… what d'ya say?"

The boy in his arms had been his saving grace when everything else seemed hopeless. Puck wasn't perfect, he was far from it, but Blaine made him strive to be the best man that he could be. Blaine gave him strength and courage, love and hope, and the most joy Puck had ever known. Blaine had seen him at his lowest and he never once gave up on him, even when Puck had given up on himself.

Blaine gave Puck something to fight for.

Nothing had ever felt more right in his life than standing here in front of Blaine, laying his soul bare to the love of his life as he asked him if he'd seal their souls together in marriage forever. If he'd have Puck the same way that Puck needed Blaine.

With a squeal of excitement, Blaine jumped into Puck's arms, wrapping his legs around him. And with one word, Blaine made all of Puck's dreams come true.

Blaine said yes.

The two shared a passionate kiss, letting the golden light wash over them, spreading warmth through their limbs to join in the excitement that was already coursing. Puck wrapped his arms securely around Blaine's waist to hold him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Blaine cried into his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to write a proposal for these two! :D


End file.
